Norba Shino
was a character that appeared in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Personality & Character Shino was usually quite cheerful, loud and gregarious. He would always try to cheer up his friends and worked hard to ensure their survival while on missions. He did have a slightly eccentric side as he frequently called his machines "Ryusei-Go" and painted them in a magenta color scheme with a pair of cartoon eyes set on the units' head as he believed it would help boost the group's fighting spirit. As a drill trainer, Shino was strict and demanding. Eugene once compared him to the former leaders of the 1st Unit of the CGS. But he told Eugene that he is only strict because he wanted to ensure that there would be as few deaths as possible among the recruits. Shino can be quite cunning as demonstrated when he proposed that Tekkadan could assist in the escape of the Turbines' crew from Gjallarhorn's assault by pretending they came across the helpless crew during an operational test near the Turbines' relay base. This would prevent Tekkadan from being branded an illegal organization by Gjallarhorn, and did not go against the wishes of the Turbines' leader, Naze Turbine, who did not want Tekkadan to be involved. Skills & Abilities Shino has had the Alaya-Vijnana surgery, which granted him a greater spatial awareness and information transfer rate. He was one of the top pilots in Tekkadan behind Mikazuki and Akihiro. He was capable of handling his own in battle and leads his unit effectively. He appeared to be an all rounder pilot with a balanced set of skills in long and close range combat. History P.D. 323 To be added P.D. 325 In the battle between Gjallarhorn's revolutionary faction led by McGillis Fareed and the Arianrhod Fleet led by Rustal Elion, Tekkadan's supply ship Hotarubi was severely damaged by the latter's use of Dainsleif. Using the damaged ship as a decoy, Shino in his badly damaged Gundam Flauros leads a highly risky lone assault in an attempt to destroy the Arianrhod's flagship's bridge, where Rustal is commanding the fleet from. As he fired the special Dainsleif projectile loaded into the Gundam's remaining railgun, interference from Julieta's Reginlaze Julia caused the shot to miss. In pure frustration, Shino hopelessly launched his Gundam directly at the bulk of the Arianrhod's fleet and was killed in action. Relationships Yamagi Gilmerton Shino and Yamagi had a very close relationship. Yamagi was personally in charge of maintaining Shino's suits. He vowed to make sure that Shino didn't die on his watch, a melancholic sentiment the optimistic Shino would brush off. Shino seems to be oblivious to the fact that Yamagi has a crush on him, seeing it as more of a friendly gesture. When Yamagi rebuffed Shino's offer of taking him to a place with lots of pretty girl, Shino suggested taking him out for drinks alone instead. After Shino's death, Eugene revealed to Yamagi that Shino was actually aware that Yamagi liked him but found it odd because Shino considered Yamagi as family. Eugene Sevenstark Shino was known to have teased and fought with Eugene to great extents, sometimes physically, and in return, Eugene showed little tolerance. However, on many occasions where they are shown to get along greatly and care for one another. This was evident when they spended a night partying together, every time Shino slung his arm around Eugene's shoulders, and when Shino cheered up a self deprecating Eugene in the hangars. By P.D. 325, their relationship continued to grow closer, showing that alongside their friendship, they also work together wonderfully as teammates and on the battlefield. Gallery Notes & Trivia *Shino's favorite color seems to be magenta, as his mobile worker, combat visor on his combat suit, and the mobile suit are all painted in this color. He also names (or in most cases 'renames') anything under his command, be it his unit or his mobile suits, as "Ryusei", which means "meteor" or "shooting star" in Japanese. **Considering his custom Shiden was the "Ryusei-Go the 3rd" and Flauros is the "Ryusei-Go the 4th", it is implied that even his custom-painted mobile worker was named as Ryusei-Go. References Category:Tekkadan Category:Deceased